Effet Papillon
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Chris retrouve Josh, comment se passe la vie d'un Wendigo blessé jusqu'à l'âme dans une société si cruelle?
1. Jusqu'à l'aube

**Helloooow!!** **Me revoilou avec encore une nouvelle fanfic, cette fois ci sur Until Dawn :D**

 **Je publierai un chapitre par semaine soyez prevenus! ;)**

 **Comme d'hab, caressez le bouton review sur la tranche pour laisser un pti mot gentil, ça fait toujours plaisir! :8**

 **Aller je vous laisse profiter!! :D**

Le froid était terrible, il s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements, se faufilait sur sa peau jusque dans ses os et assassinait peu à peu la chaleur qui avait été autrefois la sienne.

Les mines, en plus d'être glaciales, étaient aussi sombres et silencieuses.

Tout ce qui l'effrayait, en somme.

Le jeune homme frissonna et se recroquevilla davantage sur lui-même, essayant vainement d'essuyer le sang qui tâchait ses lèvres.

Il émit une plainte fatiguée avant de se rouler en boule sur le sol mouillé de sa cachette.

Il ferma les yeux et se remémora une centième fois ce pourquoi il était piégé ici, seul, sans possibilité de retrouver sa vie d'avant.

Tout avait commencé par une simple blague.

Il voulait juste les effrayer, leur faire ressentir ce que ses soeurs avaient du éprouver au moment de leur disparition dans la montagne.

Et puis ça avait dégénéré. Mike l'avait accusé d'avoir tué Jessica, il l'avait même enfermé dans une cabane éloignée du chalet.

Avant qu'il ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, une créature ignoble l'avait emmené dans les mines et laissé désorienté et frigorifié dans cet horrible endroit.

Puis Sam et Mike étaient venus, et étaient repartis, tandis que lui restait la, abandonné de tous.

Pourquoi?

Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Il n'avait pas mérité ça. C'était la faute des autres, ils avaient à peine communiqué avec lui après la farce immorale qu'ils avaient fait à sa tendre petite sœur.

Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs été la seule a rester avec lui. Quelle surprise avait été la sienne lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle était encore en vie!

Malheureusement, sa joie avait été de courte durée.

Hannah avait décampé juste après l'avoir mis à l'abri et n'était jamais revenue.

Le voilà donc de nouveau seul, terrifié.

Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux lorsqu'une image mentale de ses amis le délaissant à son triste sort passa dans son esprit.

-C'est pas juste... Je voulais juste jouer... Comme avant... Pourquoi vous êtes partis.. Pourquoi...

Un sanglot étranglé réussit à se glisser dans sa gorge alors qu'il griffait furieusement la peau insensible de ses bras.

Mais il se figea brusquement, un grondement sourd s'échappant de sa gorge tandis qu'il se redressait.

Une odeur venait de lui chatouiller le nez.

Pas n'importe quelle odeur en plus!

Non.. Une odeur d' _humain_!

Tous ses sens furent chamboulés, son estomac se retourna dans son ventre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la source de l'odeur, ses longues dents effilées brillèrent à la lueur d'une lampe torche au loin.

Des bruits de pas lui parvenaient tandis que l'odeur s'amplifiait.

Puis une voix s'éleva sous la voûte du domaine.

-Josh? Joshua? Tu es là? C'est Chris!

Le garçon gela sur place, ses yeux bicolores s'écarquillèrent.

 _Chris_.

Un simple nom qui, pourtant, remua tant de choses en lui.

L'esprit du Wendigo se tut aussitôt tandis qu'il reculait d'un pas.

"Non non non! Il ne doit pas me voir! Ce n'est pas possible!!"

Il voulut s'enfuir, trop tard cependant, car la lumière blafarde de la torche se posa brusquement sur lui alors qu'un hoquet se faisait entendre.

-Oh bordel... Ce.. C'est...

-Regarde pas!! hurla l'adolescent en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Sa voix éraillée résonna dans l'obscurité de la grotte alors que Chris plaquait sa main libre sur sa bouche, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

-C'est toi.. C'est vraiment toi...

La lampe glissa de ses mains et tomba dans un bruit retentissant au sol alors que le blond s'avançait lentement vers son ancien ami.

Malgré la maigreur et la paleur terrifiante de ce dernier, la cicatrice pleine de crocs défigurant la moitié gauche de son visage et son œil gauche d'un blanc laiteux propre aux Wendigo, Chris reconnu celui qui fut un jour comme un frère pour lui.

Il aurait du être révulsé par l'apparence de son ami, pourtant, tout ce qui habitait actuellement son cœur était une joie profonde de l'avoir enfin retrouvé.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux dans la boue, juste devant le brun, et tendit lentement un bras vers lui, comme s'il essayait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage.

Josh, puisque c'était évidemment lui, le jaugea un moment qui sembla durer une éternité pour les deux garçons.

Puis il céda et posa sa joue indemne contre la main offerte du blond.

-Josh... T'es vivant... Putain...

Le brun ne répondit pas et se rapprocha davantage de son ami, arrachant un hoquet effrayé à l'autre homme.

-Tu.. Tu vas pas me manger pas vrai? T'es lucide hein?

Un léger sourire grimaçant se forma sur la bouche détruite du plus âgé alors qu'il parvenait enfin à se caler tout contre le blond, la tête enfouie dans son cou, veillant à ne pas le blesser avec ses crocs.

-Chris.

Une main tremblante brossa doucement ses cheveux salis en arrière.

-Josh..?

-Merci. D'être venu.

Le plus jeune arrêta un moment de respirer avant d'enrouler fermement ses bras autour du corps gelé de Josh pour le serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué.. Cochise... murmura encore le brun.

-Toi aussi Josh... Si tu savais... Je.. Je pensais pas te revoir, balbutia Chris, les larmes aux yeux. Mais t'as tenu... Pendant deux ans... T'as tenu... Le cauchemar est fini maintenant... Je vais te sauver Josh... Et te ramener dehors... Au soleil... Ça va aller... Je te laisserai plus jamais tout seul... T'as ma parole...

Josh frissonna en l'entendant et ferma les yeux, ignorant la sensation d'humidité sur ses joues.

Depuis deux ans qu'il avait perdu tout espoir, voilà que, dans son torse, une chose jusque là se remettait à battre.

Oui , il avait tenu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sauvé. Jusqu'à l'aube.


	2. Début du voyage

Chris se tordait nerveusement les mains, assis sur une de ces horribles chaises en plastique qui vous refilent une scoliose en moins de deux.

Il retira ses lunettes et les essuya pour la énième fois, bien que le verre soit déjà parfaitement propre.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il était assis là, l'estomac retourné, guettant chaque infirmière, chaque médecin sortant de la salle d'examen.

Mais tous ceux qu'il avait interrogé jusqu'à maintenant lui avaient donné la même réponse:

-Ne vous en faites pas, votre ami est entre de bonnes mains. Asseyez vous et patientez je vous prie.

S'il avait été Mike, il aurait déjà pris une carabine pour menacer le personnel s'il n'obtenait pas tout de suite une réponse plus intéressante.

Mais il n'était pas Mike, il n'était que Chris, le nerd froussard du groupe qui venait de passer une nuit blanche dans le blizzard de l'Alberta pour ramener son meilleur ami à la civilisation.

Leur arrivée à l'hôpital avait d'ailleurs été plutôt épique.

Une telle concentration d'humains avait failli rendre dingue Josh et il avait fallu pas moins de trois doses de tranquillisant pour le freiner.

Et depuis il avait disparu en salle d'examen accompagné de toute une escorte de médecins.

Chris se mordit la lèvre avant de finalement sortir son portable de sa poche.

Il repoussait l'échéance depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Josh mais les autres avaient le droit de savoir.

Huit appels manqués de Sam, deux de Mike et dix-sept de Ashley s'affichèrent sur son écran.

Rien d'étonnant, il les avait prévenus de l'endroit où il allait et ne répondait plus depuis deux jours.

Un miracle que ses amis n'aient pas envoyés l'armée à sa poursuite!

Il soupira et déverrouilla son portable avant de s'arrêter.

Il hésita à envoyer un message groupé mais finit par juste appeler Sam. Elle était la deuxième meilleure amie de Josh, elle devait être prévenue d'abord.

La première sonnerie n'eut même pas le temps de retentir qu'elle décrochait déjà, la voix tremblante:

-Bordel Chris t'es encore en vie?! Tu répondais plus qu'est ce qu'il se passe?!

Elle se tut brusquement avant de reprendre tout bas:

-Il y en a _un_ près de toi pas vrai..?

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres maltraitées du blond.

-Ouais Sam. Mais ils veulent pas me dire comment il va.

Il pouvait imaginer la jeune femme froncer les sourcils de confusion rien qu'en entendant le ton de sa voix:

- _Ils_? De quoi tu parles Chris il se passe quoi?

-Je... J'ai trouvé Josh, Sam.

Un hoquet stupéfait retentit à l'autre bout du fil.

-Oh mon Dieu il-

-Est vivant. On est à l'hôpital. Celui où on a été après.. Tu sais. Les médecins s'occupent de l'examiner.

Une série de "Oh mon Dieu" se fit entendre alors que Samantha digérait l'information.

-Il faut que je vienne tout de suite.

-Attends Sam! Il.. Il faut que je te prévienne... Il.. Est plus comme avant.

-Comment ça? Il a encore des hallucinations?

-Non pas.. Pas exactement. Sam.. il a été piégé deux ans dans les mines... Et.. Tu sais que la seule nourriture là-bas c'est...

Un autre hoquet survint et il crut entendre la jeune fille se laisser tomber sur son lit.

-Dis moi que c'est pas vrai...

-J'aimerais mais.. J'ai eu la preuve. Juste... Il ne m'a pas attaqué. Et il est lucide Sam!

-Comment.. Comment c'est possible..?

Chris dut tendre l'oreille tant Samantha parlait bas, encore sidérée par son annonce.

-Honnêtement je sais pas. Et entre nous je m'en fous parce qu'il est vivant et en plutôt bonne santé. Peut être qu'après tout il y a un moyen de contrôler la créature et que lii a réussi..?

-Je l'espère parce que sinon-

Des cris et des bruits de lutte parvinrent brusquement à Chris alors qu'il se redressait en sursaut.

-Faut que je te laisse, je te rappelle tout à l'heure!

-Quoi? Non Chris att-

Il coupa avant que la jeune femme ait fini sa phrase et courut jusqu'à la salle où Josh était censé être, et d'où s'échappaient toujours des cris.

Puis un hurlement inhumain, à vous glacer le sang dans les veines, sortit de la pièce.

Chris faillit tourner de l'œil en reconnaissant ce son atroce, annonçant une mort imminente.

Il arriva quand même à entrer dans la pièce, bouscula plusieurs infirmières terrifiées tassées contre la porte, avant d'enfin voir ce qui se passait.

Josh était littéralement accroché au plafond, blotti dans un coin de la salle, de longues griffes lacérant le mur comme s'il était fait de beurre.

Il haletait lourdement, ses crocs à découvert, de la bave coulant entre les pointes tranchantes.

Ses deux yeux étaient désormais blancs bien que Chris aurait parié y discerner un effroi sans pareil, et sa peau avait viré au gris maladif, tirant sur ses os maintenant bien visibles, même à travers la chemise d'hôpital.

Un homme était allongé au sol, baignant dans une mare de sang, une seringue traînant non loin de lui.

Les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtèrent dans le crâne de Chris alors qu'il s'avançait lentement au centre de la pièce.

Les yeux lunaires se posèrent aussitôt sur lui alors qu'un grondement menaçant sortait de la gorge de Josh.

-Eh mon pote calme toi... C'est moi c'est Chris tu sais? Cochise... Ton meilleur ami...

Ses paroles semblèrent atteindre leur but alors que l'iris droit virait lentement au vert chaleureux propre aux yeux de Josh.

-Chris.. Il allait... Il... Je voulais pas mais...

-Je sais, articula doucement le blond en s'arrêtant sous son ami. J'aurai du leur dire que tu avais peur des seringues. Désolé, c'est ma faute.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au médecin et soupira discrètement de soulagement en constatant qu'il était seulement coupé au crâne. Les blessures à la tête saignaient toujours beaucoup, il n'y avait donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Puis il reposa son regard sur son ami terrifié et tendit les bras vers lui.

-Il faut que tu descendes Josh. Je te promets qu'ils ne te feront plus de mal. Tu me fais confiance?

Josh hocha vaguement la tête alors qu'il se décrochait du plafond pour tomber au sol sans un bruit.

Le plus jeune ressentit un pincement au cœur alors qu'il apercevait les sillons de larmes qui ornaient les joues pâles de son ami.

Chris s'accroupit, comme il avait fait dans les mines, avant de prendre doucement la main du brun dans la sienne pour le rapprocher de lui.

Il ignora les bruits divers qui résonnaient derrière eux alors que les médecins etc s'occupaient de leur confrère toujours au sol, n'osant pas s'approcher de Josh.

Il se contenta de passer une main apaisante dans les cheveux emmêlés du jeune homme blotti dans ses bras, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il s'était imaginé un retour à la civilisation dans la joie et la bonne humeur et voilà où ils en étaient...

Non, clairement, sa vie allait devenir bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir les épaules suffisamment solides pour ça.

Il pouvait supporter ses propres problèmes, à la limite, mais aider un demi Wendigo à l'esprit rempli de peur et de rancœur, il n'était pas du tout sûr d'y arriver.

" _Dans quelle galère tu t'es encore fourré Chris..._ " pensa le blond, son esprit dérivant doucement pour imaginer le futur chaotique que serait le sien désormais.


	3. Retrouvailles

Après l'incident dans la salle d'opération, Josh avait été bouclé dans une chambre aussi isolée que possible.

Ça ne semblait pas le déranger, il avait même l'air plus à l'aise depuis qu'il était seul.

Chris avait insisté pour qu'aucun médecin ne vienne les voir, ce qui avait eu l'air de leur convenir.

De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient apporter aucun soin à une créature mythologique, ils s'en étaient bien rendus compte durant les dernières heures.

Le blond soupira en rangeant son portable. Il venait d'appeler tous leurs amis pour les prévenir et les mettre au courant de la situation, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que les réactions variaient totalement de l'un à l'autre.

Mike avait lâché un cri de joie en apprenant que Josh était en vie, mais s'était renfrogné en apprenant dans quel état il se trouvait.

Ashley avait hurlé sur Chris une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de finalement lui dire que si le but de cette expédition était de ramener un demi Wendigo, ça n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. Chris avait raccroché quand elle avait commencé à dire que Josh aurait été mieux mort.

Matt et Emily avait réagi à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Emily avait gémi de peur avant de se calmer et de souhaiter bon courage à Chris, non sans le prévenir qu'elle était prête à venir si jamais Josh tentait quoi que ce soit. Matt, à contrario, avait raccroché dès qu'il avait entendu le nom maudit.

Et enfin, Jessica. Cette dernière avait ordonné à Chris de ne pas bouger, d'attendre que le groupe arrive, et de ne surtout pas approcher Josh. Elle n'avait eu aucun mot contre le brun, seulement contre le Wendigo, au grand soulagement du blond.

Sam n'avait pas répondu, et Chris la soupçonnait d'être déjà en chemin pour les rejoindre.

Cela se confirma huit heures plus tard, lorsque Chris revint de la boulangerie d'à côté avec des sandwiches pour eux deux, et qu'il trouva Sam à l'accueil, trépignante.

Dès qu'elle l'eut aperçut, elle vint se jeter à son cou et le serra contre elle.

-J'étais tellement inquiète! gémit la jeune femme contre son ami.

-Désolé... C'était plus fort que moi, murmura Chris en lui caressant le dos de sa main libre.

-J'ai pas osé y aller, finit par murmurer la jeune femme en reculant.

Le plus grand sourit un peu et lui prit la main avant de l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre de Josh, ignorant les avertissements des médecins.

Le garçon était assis dans son lit, regardant la fenêtre avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Il fallut un moment à Chris pour se décider à entrer. Il se désolait d'interrompre Josh dans un moment pareil de calme.

Il regarda Sam et soupira:

-Il vaut mieux que j'entre d'abord et que je le prévienne, histoire qu'il n panique pas.

La jeune femme hocha la tête sans discuter, compréhensive.

Chris regarda à nouveau la porte, hésitant.

Enfin, il se glissa dans la pièce et rejoignit Josh avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

-Hey, je suis revenu avec de la visite.

Le plus vieux tressaillit légèrement avant de tourner la tête vers lui et Chris vit un instant le monstre qui avait failli le tuer cette nuit là, lorsqu'il avait voulu aller chercher son ami dans le chalet.

Un frisson le parcourut, puis la lueur de faim dans les yeux de Josh disparut alors qu'un pauvre sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

-Je qui si horrible que çà..?

-Nan c'est pas.. Désolé. Çà fait juste remonter beaucoup de souvenirs d'un coup.

Joshua haussa les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur la fenêtre, tournant la tête de sorte à masquer la cicatrice lui barrant la bouche. Chris ne savait pas si c'était voulu ou non, mais il lui en fut reconnaissant.

-De quelle visite tu parlais? finit par questionner doucement le jeune homme, son œil droit glissant vers Chris.

Le blond eut le plaisir d'y redécouvrir les belles teintes de vert et de doré qui en composaient l'iris.

-Sam. Je l'ai appelée, et elle s'est ramenée aussitôt.

Un moment, il crut que Josh allait se mettre à pleurer, son menton trembla, son œil visible s'embua.

-Nan... finit par chuchoter l'ancien disparu.

-Çà ne te plait pas?

-Elle... Elle peut pas me voir comme çà, renifla encore Josh avant de se réfugier sous sa couette. Elle va me haïr... Me haïr...

-Jamais elle ne pourra te haïr enfin! Tu es son meilleur ami! On s'en fiche que tu sois devenu un genre d'hybride wendigo!

Mais Josh n'en démordit pas. Il refusa de voir Sam avec un visage comme le sien.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami avait toujours été quelqu'un de sensible, et il savait qu'actuellement il était blessé profondément.

Seul et abandonné dans les mines durant de longs mois, livré à lui-même et à ses hallucinations, bien sûr qu'il en ressortait avec des séquelles.

-Tu sais quoi Josh? Je vais laisser Sam rentrer, finit par dire le plus grand, ignorant le regard indigné de son meilleur ami. Je vais la laisser rentrer mais je vais rester devant toi. Ce qui te gêne, c'est ton apparence. Alors tu vas te cacher dans mon dos, ce sera mieux que rien. Et puis comme çà, tu ne seras tout seul avec elle. Çà te va?

Le brun hésita un moment avant de capituler.

-Ok, mais si elle flippe en me voyant, ce sera ta faute.

-Compris mon pote!

Fier de cette victoire, Chris appela leur amie à travers la porte, s'asseyant devant Josh pour le dissimuler.

Ce n'était pas très compliqué au vu de la taille et de la maigreur de leur aîné.

Sam entra comme une balle, visiblement impatiente de revoir Josh, mais s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux garçons.

-Josh ne veut pas que tu le voies, expliqua Chris en souriant un peu. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

La jeune femme comprit aussitôt et vint s'asseoir près du lit tout en respectant le choix du garçon.

Sans compter que Chris n'empêchait pas Josh de regarder Sam par dessus son épaule, ne laissant que ses yeux de visibles.

-Salut Samantha, murmura le brunet au bout d'un petit moment.

-Salut Josh, répondit Sam, un sanglot dans la voix. Putain.. T'es vraiment là.. C'est un miracle.

-C'est Chris qui m'a ramené, essaya d'expliquer le plus vieux. C'est pas un miracle, il a juste été assez courageux pour venir me chercher.

La voix de Josh fut plus tranchante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais c'était plus fort que lui. Tous les autres avaient laissé tomber, sans même penser qu'il y avait peut être encore un espoir. Il en voulait surtout à Mike et Sam, qui étaient avec lui lorsque sa sœur l'avait emmené dans les tréfonds de la mine.

-Je suis désolée Josh, balbutia Sam, au bord des larmes. C'était au dessus de mes forces.. Je.. Je sais que t'as vécu des trucs horribles là-bas mais.. Dans l'ensemble t'étais bien plus préservé que nous.

-Préservé? grogne le jeune homme. J'ai vu le monstre qu'était devenu ma propre sœur Sam! J'ai vu ce que **JE** suis devenu! Regarde moi!

Soudain, il poussa Chris et se redressa, exposant son visage sans honte.

Sam laissa échapper un cri de détresse en le voyant, mais ne détourna pas le regard.

-Regarde la créature hideuse que vous avez créé! Vous m'avez tous laissé crever dans ces putains de mines!! J'étais seul! J'avais peur! J'avais mal! Est-ce que l'un de vous a pris la peine de vérifier?!

-Les gars... tenta d'apaiser Chris, sans succès.

-On a envoyé des équipes de recherches! gémit Sam en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, la culpabilité lui écrasant le cœur.

Josh se figea aussitôt, une main glacée lui enserrant soudain la gorge.

Une équipe...

Ce n'était quand même pas...

Un petit jappement de peur sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il se laissait retomber dans le lit, tétanisé.

-Je.. Oh mon dieu.. Çà me revient maintenant...

-Quoi? demandèrent les deux blonds en chœur.

-L'équipe de recherches... Elle.. Elle est arrivée jusqu'au lieu où j'étais...

-Mais alors.. Où...?

Chris se tut, l'horrible révélation faisant soudain son trou dans son esprit.

Josh était un Wendigo. Ils avaient envoyé des humains à peine équipés de trousses de secours, persuadés que tous les monstres étaient morts dans l'incendie.

Grave erreur.

-Je... J'étais pas conscient de ce que je faisais, tenta Josh, la voix chevrotante.

Un simple coup d'œil sur les visages pâles et choqués de ses amis suffit à lui retourner l'estomac.

Il leur tourna brusquement le dos et rendit son maigre repas au sol, convulsant à moitié sous la force de ses spasmes.

Les Wendigo n'étaient pas vraiment prévus pour vomir après tout, alors forcément, son corps se révoltait violemment.

La panique de Chris fondit comme neige au soleil alors qu'il regardait le corps maigre et tremblant de son ami.

Sans hésiter, il grimpa sur le lit et vint lui frotter le dos en douceur pour essayer de le calmer.

Josh hoqueta faiblement en restant étendu la, les yeux vitreux, la respiration lourde.

-Un médecin! On a besoin d'un médecin! cria soudain la blonde en sortant de la chambre.

-Sam non!

La jeune femme fit volte-face, une lueur de surprise dans les yeux.

-Mais..

-Crois moi, il vaut mieux pas. Viens m'aider à le réinstaller plutôt, ordonna Chris.

Elle obéit aussitôt et vint lui prêter main forte pour rallonger correctement Josh, à moitié inconscient, dans ses oreillers.

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, se mit à gémir la blonde en sentant les os se mouver sous la peau diaphane de son ami. Il ne devrait même pas.. Il... Oh mon dieu.

-Il n'est plus totalement humain maintenant Sam. Il va falloir s'y faire. Je veux le ramener chez moi. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

L'autre ne répondit rien, regardant le visage abîmé de son ami. Sans réfléchir, elle vint doucement caresser sa joue intacte, sentant les larmes lui piquer de nouveau les yeux.

-Il est si maigre, murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Je sais.

Après ça, ils s'assirent près du lit, discutant à voix basse, grignotant les viennoiseries que Chris avait ramené. La fenêtre ouverte les protégeait de l'odeur de vomis, mais le froid s'engouffrait dans la pièce sans délicatesse, et Chris finit par prendre les couvertures d'une autre chambre pour les enrouler dedans.

-On se croirait de nouveau là-bas, finit par dire Samantha en jetant un coup d'œil à leur ami encore endormi.

-C'est pour ça que je veux partir d'ici au plus vite. Il mérite de vivre enfin heureux. Il a bien assez payé ses conneries, soupira Chris en finissant son dernier biscuit.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont te laisser l'emmener?

-Vu ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle d'opération, je n'en doute pas.

-Je veux même pas savoir.

-J'me doute. Bon... Tu devrais te trouver un hôtel pour la nuit...

-Et toi?

-Je vais rester ici. Je dois veiller sur lui.

Sam ne protesta pas, se contenta de hocher la tête, puis sortit de la chambre après l'avoir salué.

Chris tourna aussitôt la tête vers Josh avant de prendre doucement sa main osseuse dans la sienne.

-Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer tous les deux, souffla le blond en caressant les doigts fins de son ami.

Deux jours plus tard, Chris installait Josh dans sa voiture et prenait la route pour rentrer chez lui, chez eux.

Au loin, très loin, dans les montagnes, un hurlement glaçant retentit, et Josh frissonna.

 _Il_ s'était enfin trouvé un hôte.

Et il allait venir, c'était certain.

La chasse venait de commencer.


End file.
